


A Golden Dream of Mine

by dls



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e05 Bottled Appetites, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: "I just want some damn peace." Geralt snarls.The Djinn grants him his wish.Or: Peace, like all other words, has more than one meaning and allows for countless interpretations.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1306





	A Golden Dream of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [LadyVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader) for giving it a glance. 
> 
> References/Quotes:   
> Title from "A Maker Of My Time" by The Paper Kites.  
>  _The Witcher (S01E05)_.  
> 

"No! No, let go, you horse's arse!" Jaskier shouts, giddy with excitement and gleeful at the scowl on Geralt's face. That'll show the damn Witcher to insult his singing. 

Geralt pulls, his grip awkward but strong. The stopper falls to the muddy ground with a muted pop. 

Jaskier eyes the empty jar and sighs. "Hm. That's a bit of an anticlimax." His spirits lift, however, when a sudden breeze sweeps through the clearing, ruffling their hair. "Or is it? Djinn, I have freed thee, and as of this day, I am thy lord. Firstly, may Valdo Marx, the troubadour of Cidaris, be struck down with apoplexy and die." 

He leaves out the detail that the man brutalizes his wife and children, blaming them for his failed career as a musician. No time for explanations when a Djinn is loose, undoubtedly desperate to fulfill its bargain and eager to be free. 

Next to him, Geralt growls out a noise that's simultaneously a threat and a warning.

Ignoring it, Jaskier continues despite a small voice in the corner of his mind cautions against this recklessness and frivolity with a such powerful force. Then again, the only thing his heart desires is something that cannot be granted by a wish. 

Should not be. 

Love influenced by magic isn't love at all and will only end in heartbreak. He chooses his phrasing carefully and avoids any mentions of the matters of the heart as he yells another wish into the swirling winds. 

"Secondly, the Countess de Stael must welcome me back with glee, open arms and very little clothing. Thirdly-" 

_I want my dear friend Geralt of Rivia to have everything his heart desires._

"Jaskier!" Geralt hisses, hooking his fingers into the back of Jaskier's collar and pulling him back. 

Struggling for balance and choking from the words - a confession, a declaration, a gift that's sure to be more welcome than Jaskier's lovesick heart - cut off by the rough treatment, Jaskier can only gasp. "What?" 

"Stop!" There's something wild in Geralt's eyes that Jaskier wants to believe is fear for him but the dark shadows underneath them suggests it's more likely madness brought on by the lack of sleep. "There are only three wishes."

As if Jaskier didn't know from the folklore already. He bites down on the scoff but can't quite resist rolling his eyes. "Oh, come on, you always say you want nothing from life. So how was I supposed to know you wanted three wishes all to yourself?" He affects a convincing whine into his voice. Let Geralt think him selfish and greedy; a small price to pay and paid willingly. 

Tales of Djinn are popular both for their fantastical nature and cautionary lessons. There are reasons why the idiom 'be careful what you wish for' exists in languages across the world. Each wish is an arrow dipped in poison and Jaskier would rather stand in as shield than to have Geralt try to dodge them. 

He opens his mouth, ready to profess his devotion once more. With some luck, he may be able to pass it off as capitulation to Geralt's anger instead? Salvage their friendship through hiding his true affections in exaggerated magnanimity. 

"I just want some damn peace!" Geralt snarls, tension radiating from his impressive frame. 

"That's what I was just about to do if you'd stop interrupting me!" Jaskier throws his hands into the air, growing stronger and closing in around them like a cyclone. 

"You idiot! Djinns are dangerous. You can't go sprouting off without a thought, they'll twist your words and use them against you." Geralt's palms span the entirety of Jaskier's shoulders, a realization that almost makes Jaskier swoon if not for the violent shake he receives. "I want you safe, Jaskier, but you make it so fucking difficult-" 

Jaskier wants to jab a finger into Geralt's ridiculously wide chest but with his arms immobilized, he settles for a kick to the Witcher's shin. "I make it difficult? You're the one fishing it up in the first place because you can't sleep, talk about an overreaction! Did you even consider asking for me, hm? You know, your friend, the famed bard with thousands of songs at his disposal and a good portion of them lullabies?" 

"I didn't want to trouble you."

The uncharacteristic admission startle them both. Geralt's grip slackens in surprise and Jaskier stumbles forward, pushed in by the gust of wind caging them together. 

Perhaps the Djinn wants them to feel as trapped as it once was, a twisted but effective motivational tactic.

"You're no trouble and even if you are an insufferable ass with no appreciation for my talents, I'd still rather have your company than not. I adore you, you oaf." Jaskier retorts hotly then frowns at how messily the words tumbled from his lips when he has been swallowing them down for so long. 

They do not speak like this to each other, too raw and too honest. An unspoken agreement fortified by aloof silence and endless babble, one saying nothing and the other everything but never the _something_ in between.

What the fuck is happening? 

Peering up at Geralt, his panic scatters in the howling wind when the Witcher's furrowed brows ease and calmness washes over his chiseled features.

Geralt's arms settle around him, one at his back and one at his waist. "You adore me?" Golden eyes glitter with what could only be called fondness. 

Jaskier's breath catches in his throat. He nods, dumbfounded and dizzy with unexpected hope.

"Then make the third wish, little bard, and let's find an inn. The only thing I want now is a goddamn bed big enough for the both of us." 

"I-" Jaskier jumps when the winds die down abruptly. "What? Did the Djinn leave? But I haven't made my third wish. Rather poor business ethics, if you ask me. Do you think it'll come back- You're bleeding!" He cries as he catches sight of the three fresh cuts on Geralt's forearm. 

Geralt hums, contemplative, then he hums again with an amused shake of his head. "Djinn." He starts to lead them away from the muddy shore and toward the tree Roach is under, thankfully a good distance away and out of harm's way.

"The Djinn did this? Why? And why did it hurt you? Geralt, tell me what's going on-" Jaskie nearly bites his tongue when Geralt lifts him up onto the saddle.

"I'll explain when we get to the inn." Geralt slots in easily behind him, close enough that Jaskier shivers from the warm puffs of air against his neck. "I believe there's a bed big enough for the both of us waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
